


Eyes

by talitha78



Category: Smallville
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: 100% eye-candy. Come splash in the shallow end of the pool with me!
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Vid created in 2005.
> 
> Original notes: Uh, not a whole lot of depth here. I wanted to see if I could make a totally happy, peppy vid. I hope I've succeeded, but let me tell you, it was at great personal cost. This vid just about killed me. WMM is the devil! It must have crashed a hundred times. I really need to get my act together and learn Premiere. Sigh. Special thanks to bop_radar for audiencing.

**Title:** Eyes  
 **Artist:** Tracy Bonham  
 **Pairing:** Clark/Lex  
 **Summary:** 100% eye-candy. Come splash in the shallow end of the pool with me!

[Eyes, 19MB wmv](https://app.box.com/shared/static/i9aeaa9lgc.wmv). Click to download. 

[Eyes **YouTube:** ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGnRTy7OTac)   


The original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/156659.html).


End file.
